


Dirty Showers

by wanheda_two_heda



Series: Kink Meme 2 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Kink Meme prompt: Bellamy walking in on Clarke getting herself off in the shower and takes it upon himself to one up her.Clarke's had a long day at work, and if the man she's been dreaming about for years happens to walk in while she's knuckle deep inside herself, who is she to complain?





	

After a long day at work, all Clarke wants to do is shower, get herself off, have dinner, and go to bed. She's been working doubles all week, and just doesn't have the energy to do anything else. She strips off her shirt before the door to her apartment is even fully shut, throwing it onto the back of the couch. Her roommate always hates it when Clarke does that, but Octavia should be in class until nine, so she vows to pick it up before the other girl comes home. She toes off her shoes and leave them on the mat, and her pants are dropped somewhere in the middle of the hall. She's in just a lacy black thong and her black bra by the time she actually reaches past the glass door and starts the shower. She lets the water run as she strips off the underwear, and runs her hands up and down her body, teasing her nipples, as she waits for the water to heat up. She sighs as her hands skim over her hips, her tits, all the way up and around her neck, and then back down to part her folds, slide a finger just barely over her clit. She wants to make this last, make it good for herself, because after her hell week, she deserves a good orgasm.  
  
She steps under the stream of hot water and almost moans at the feel of it running down her body, the heat releasing some of the tension from her shoulders. She wets her loofa, adds her favorite rose water body wash, and lathers the soap all over her body, making sure to contour each breast, her other hand following the sponge to run a nail sharply over each nipple, Clarke gasping at the sharp feeling it sends right to her cunt. She drops her loofa, squeezing her soapy tits together instead, playing with the heavy globes and running her thumbs over the rock hard bud on each. She reaches down between her legs to find that she's soaking wet, and it has nothing to do with the shower. She slides two fingers over her slit, applying just a tiny bit of pressure over her clit that has her knees bucking with how much she craves the release. She allows herself one finger, just one, to circle her clit, teasing it and making her want to grind her hips against her own hand, but she holds back. She gathers some of the slick arousal at her opening, coating her fingers with it before inserting one finger slowly into her aching cunt. She feels her muscles tighten around her finger with want, and then she pulls it back out just as slowing, before pushing it back in along with a second finger.  
  
She's fucking herself with her fingers torturously slow, her eyes closed, when the bathroom is thrown open, banging against the wall. Her eyes shoot open, and her lips part as she takes in a shock of familiar dark curls, a broad chest covered with a sweaty, almost too tight, tee-shirt, and eyes wide with shock as her roommate's brother takes her in.  
  
_Fuck_ , Clarke thinks. _Fuck!_  
  
She'd forgotten the text from Octavia that said that Bellamy would be visiting for the weekend. He reaches up to yank his earbuds from his ears by the cord attached to the phone on his bicep, and rather than retreat, steps forward.  
  
"Holy shit, Bellamy! What the fuck?" Clarke shrieks.  
  
There were nights when Clarke lay in bed, fucking herself fast with her fingers, when she'd imagine a different hand between her thighs. She'd think that the fingers sliding in and out of her with thicker, longer, more calloused. She'd imagine a tongue teasing her entrance, flicking rapidly over her clit, and keeping that tongue there by tangling her hands into familiar looking black curls, but she'd never admit to anyone that her fantasies mainly featured Octavia's older brother. Then again, she'd be lying to herself if she doesn't say that staring into Bellamy's wide eyes while her hand continues to pump in and out of her of its own accord, isn't the hottest thing she's ever experienced in her life. She can't deny the rush of wetness that floods out onto her hand, the way her nipples tighten in response to him being there. His eyes slide from her face down to where her hand rests at the apex of her thighs, and his eyes grow even wider.  
  
"Shit. Fuck, Clarke. I didn't know you were in here. I had music on, and - fuck, Princess, you need to stop moving those fingers."  
  
"Get out!" she shouts.  
  
"I can - babe, I can make you feel so much better than that," he says, his voice low and husky, his eyes still staring at her now stilled hand.  
  
"Bellamy?" she squeaks.  
  
"Please, babe?" he says, shutting the bathroom door and stepping closer to the shower. "Please, Clarke, you don't know how long I've wanted to know how you feel around my cock, how you taste. Let me help you, Princess."  
  
She doesn't answer, doesn't know how. She's never imagined that one of her dirtiest fantasies could ever come true. Her breaths are coming in shallow gasps, and without thinking, she grinds down on the heel of her hand, needing more friction, needing to come. Not trusting herself to speak, she nods, and his answering smirk is so filthy that she feels her cunt clench like a vice around her fingers. Bellamy rips his clothes off and opens the shower door. The blast of cold air has Clarke's nipples standing perfectly erect. His hand reaches down to her wrist, and he pulls her fingers out of her with a soft put firm movement, and a dark look in his eyes.  
  
"I want to do that," he nearly growls as he crowds her back, out of the spray of water, and against the cold, hard, shower wall.  
  
She looks at him as the water pours over him and takes in how his pupils are so wide with desire that she can hardly see the deep brown that surrounds them. Bellamy crashes his lips to hers hungrily, and he swallows the sound she makes as his tongue pushes into her mouth. He kisses her until her knees start to wobble and she needs to wrap her arms around his neck to hold herself up. He chuckles into her mouth, so self-satisfied.  
  
"You okay there, Princess?" he asks, cocky.  
  
" _Bell_ ," she moans. "Bellamy, please."  
  
"Please what?" he asks, his face no longer betraying any hint of emotion.  
  
His dick is hard, pressed up against her stomach, and she hasn't even had the chance to look down and take it in, but she knows that she needs to feel what it's like to have it inside of her. She's certain she's never felt anything that big and the thought makes more arousal coat her thighs. She grinds her hips against his, and he drops his forehead to her shoulder with a groan.  
  
"Fuck, baby, don't do that. I wanna make this so good for you, but you've gotta let me. Let me make you feel amazing?" he asks.  
  
"Please," she says, mouthing at his shoulder. "Bellamy, I need -"  
  
Her thoughts are cut off when his hands cup her tits.  
  
"Give me a sec, babe. I've wanted to play with these since the day I helped O move in here and you were in that fucking tiny tank top. God, I've been dreaming about sucking on these tits."  
  
"Do it," she says, guiding his head down with a firm hand.  
  
She gasps, her head falling back hard against the wall at the first flick of his tongue around her nipple. His other hand comes up to give the other bud some love, not wanting it to feel left out. His teeth graze over her nipple, and her hand tightens painfully in his hair. He hisses at the pull, and she lets go.  
  
"Sorry," she gasps immediately.  
  
Instead of answering, he sinks his teeth into the creamy flesh at the side of her breast, sucking a mark into the delicate skin. One of Clarke's hands roam down his back, over the hard edges of his spine. Bellamy holds her free hand above her head to keep her from touching herself. Clarke whines and cants her hips up, eager for anything to touch her clit. He ignores her desperation, and instead moves to take her other nipple into his mouth, taking even longer with this one than with the last. He doesn't stop until Clarke pulls her hand from his grasp and finally relieves some of the pressure that's been building since before Bellamy even walked in on her. Bellamy pulls her hand away too soon, and she whines at the loss of contact.  
  
"It's okay, love. It's okay. Let me," he says, replacing her fingers with his own, and shit, it's even better than everything Clarke had ever imagined. "You're soaking wet, babe. Dripping. Is this all for me?"  
  
"God, yes, Bell," she gasps, grinding down hard on his hand.  
  
"How long have you been thinking about this, huh Princess? You been getting yourself off thinking of me?"  
  
"Yes," she whines.  
  
"Naughty girl," he chides. "How many times have you thought about coming on my fingers, huh?" he asks as he easily slides two fingers into her.  
  
"So many, Bell. Too many."  
  
"You wanna come on my fingers now, Princess?" The sound that falls from her lips is absolutely sinful. "What about my tongue? You wanna come on my tongue, Clarke? Let me see what you taste like. You want my tongue on you, baby?"  
  
Clarke nods.  
  
"Use your words, pretty girl. Use your words and tell me what you want," he commands, his fingers coming to a halt.  
  
"Your tongue," she pants. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue."  
  
Bellamy groans, his head falling forward, and he meets her mouth in a filthy kiss.  
  
"Whatever the hell you want," he says, his hand falling down to squeeze her ass.  
  
In all of Clarke's dreams, in her darkest fantasies at the furthermost recesses in her mind, she's never imagined anything as sexy as the sight of Bellamy falling to his knees in front of her. His hand gently caresses her calf and slides up to the back of her knee. He takes her leg, sliding it over his shoulder and leaving her completely exposed to him. She looks down and, for the first time, takes in his cock, the fat head red and wanting pressed against his toned stomach muscles. She bites down on her lower lip to keep from moaning at the sight of it and the want aching deep inside of her. Water cascades over Bellamy's body as he takes in her clean shaven pussy.  
  
"Fuck, Clarke. Your cunt is fucking throbbing. Is that had badly you want me, Clarke?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," she whines. "Yes, Bellamy, please put your mouth on me."  
  
"I will, Princess, but I want you to play with your tits for me, okay? Play with those gorgeous tits, babe."  
  
Clarke doesn't hesitate before grabbing her breasts, her thumb and index tweaking each nipple.  
  
"Good girl," he purrs, and then slides his tongue all the way up her slit without warning, the tip of it slashing quickly back and forth over her clit.  
  
Clarke cries out at the sensation, her knees going weak, causing her to slip. Bellamy holds her up with a firm grasp on her hip, his other hand tight on her thigh. He pulls back enough to meet her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he asks, and she swallows, nodding.  
  
"Good. Keep playing with your tits for me," he says, and ducks back down to suck on her clit, his hand still firm on her hip.  
  
Clarke can barely hold back the gasps and moans that tumble past her lips as water runs down her body when Bellamy's fingers fuck rapidly in and out of her, his tongue circling her clit, sliding up and down between her labia. One of Bellamy's hands reaches up to grab her tit, and Clarke takes the opportunity to slide her fingers through his soaking wet hair, using her palm to push his curls away from his eyes. When her walls start to flutter around his digits, he stops, his fingers stilling. Water pours down his face as he lifts his head to look at her.  
  
"You gonna come for me, babe?" he asks.  
  
She bites her lip and nods, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Let go, Clarke. Come on my fingers, pretty thing."  
  
And she does. She lets herself tumble over the edge with a loud cry, her toes curling as she pulses around him, and Bellamy slows his licks, easing her down from her climax slowly. Her breathing slows, and she sputters as she inhales a spray of water. Bellamy stands, looking at her with concern as he rubs his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"You good, sweet thing?" he asks, nosing at her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, babe. Yeah. I'm fine. You're turn?" she says, mouthing at his neck between words.  
  
She reaches for his dick, pumping him once, and then again, sliding her thumb over the engorged tip. He sputters, his hips jerking away from her grasps, and crashing his lips to hers. She opens her mouth easily when he slides his tongue against the seam of her lips, and she lets him take control, licking into her mouth as Clarke moans at the taste of herself still on him. His hands slide down her back, pressing her closer to him, and she rubs her chest against his, loving the feel of his bare skin against her nipples. She thrusts her hips against his when both of his hands squeeze her ass. His hands roam further down, one going to the back of her thigh, the other sneaking between her legs to press against opening, a surprised yelp leaving her. He laughs, and she feels his smile against her mouth, as he brings his hand down to the back of her other thigh.  
  
"Up," he commands, his mouth not leaving hers.  
  
She understands, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He presses her back flat against the cold shower wall, and she hisses at the sudden change in temperature against her skin.  
  
"Sorry, babe. Sorry," he says against the tit he's mouthing at, sliding one hand up her back to minimize the contact.  
  
He pins her back against the wall with just his hips, freeing one hand to come down between them to fist around his massive dick. He pumps himself a few times, slow, easy strokes, and Clarke can't make herself look away. He swipes his thumb over the tip, collecting the pre-cum pooling there, and raises his hand to Clarke's mouth. Her tongue meets his finger eagerly, licking away the salty taste of him and moaning before her teeth graze against the pad of his thumb. Bellamy groans, thrusts his hips against hers.  
  
"I can't wait to feel your pretty little mouth around my dick, Princess," he says against her ear. "But right now, I need to fuck you."  
  
"Please, Bell. I need to feel you inside me."  
  
He smiles a wicked smile, slowly moving his cock up and down her slit from her cunt to her clit and back.  
  
"I bet you're gonna feel so good around me, aren't you, babe. I bet you're gonna be so tight."  
  
"Yes, Bell. I am. Fuck me, babe, and you'll feel it." Her hips jerk wildly against his.  
  
"Eager little Princess," he says with a smirk as he guides himself down to her opening. "You ready?"  
  
"Yes," she exhales, and he pushes into her, just a bit, but the stretch is already enough to have her mouth falling open, her eyes watering with how incredible he feels.  
  
He brings his hand up to slide his thumb against her lower lip, and she sucks it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it obscenely. He swears and drives further into her, more than he'd meant to, and her breath stops in a shallow gasp. He stills, letting her get used to the size of him, before continuing to push into her slowly. She starts to whimper when there's less than an inch left.  
  
"Just a little bit more, sweet thing. Almost there," he coaxes.  
  
She nods, encouraging him to keep entering her, and he does, pushing into her right up to the hilt.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he gasps, his head falling to her shoulder.  
  
She starts to grind her hips against his when he doesn't move, and grabs his chin to meet his eyes. She kisses him firmly on the mouth, and then trails kisses all the way to his ear where she bites down softly on his earlobe before whispering "fuck me" wantonly against the shell of his ear.  
  
And he does. Bellamy fucks her better than she's ever been fucked in her life. He pulls out of her and fucks back in hard and fast, and Clarke is lost between focusing on how her tits are bouncing so close to Bellamy's face, or the slap of his balls against her skin, the way his fingers dig into her hips as he guides her to meet him thrust for thrust. She comes twice more in the span of less than a minute as Bellamy makes the most extraordinary noises while he drives in and out of her.

"I'm gonna come," he gasps. "Fuck, Clarke, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to - I can -"  
  
"Come inside me, baby," she says, running her hands soothingly through his hair. "I want to feel you come inside my throbbing pussy."  
  
Her words are ultimately what send him over the edge, and she comes for a fourth time since Bellamy joined her in the shower at the feel of the steady stream of cum hitting her cervix. Bellamy's jerking thrusts slow, and he pumps into her a few more times before he stops, his head falling against her breasts, utterly spent. She lets him catch his breath before unwrapping her legs from around him and sliding him slowly out her her, his load and her juices slowly dripping out of her and washing down the drain. Her knees wobble, and Bellamy guides her to sit as he turns the water off. He steps out of the shower and grabs a towel, wraps it around her as he helps her sit on the bathroom floor, her head lolling sleepily back. He dries himself off quickly, and stands in front of her, still naked, when he's done.  
  
"You okay, babe?" he asks softly.  
  
She sighs happily. "Mmmm, yeah, just tired."  
  
"Come here," he says, and scoops her into his arms, carrying her to her room bridal style before setting her down easily on her bed.  
  
He discards her towel and tucks her blankets up around her.  
  
"Stay?" she mumbles.  
  
"You want me to?" he asks, unsure.  
  
"Yes, please," she says with a smile that makes his heart ache.  
  
He slides into bed behind her, pulling her into his chest, and draping his arm loosely around her waist.  
  
"Bell'my?" she asks in a voice so quiet he thinks she's already asleep as she says his name.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" he mumbles into her wet hair, pressing sweet kisses to her neck, her shoulder.  
  
She reaches around blindly until she finds his hand, presses the back of her hand against his palm and laces their fingers together. She pulls their joint hands up to her face, nuzzles against them, and presses a kiss to his knuckles before she stops moving, her breathing evening out. Bellamy smiles against her skin, and he's just about to fall asleep himself when Clarke speaks again.  
  
"I love you," she half mumbles, half slurs, tucking herself into him further and pulling his arm tighter around her body.  
  
"I love you, too, Princess," he says through a yawn, and then falls asleep beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I do **actual** writing in my spare time! Come find me at [@pascale_writes](https://twitter.com/pascale_writes) or let's hang out on [Tumblr](http://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
